1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to technology that, in a transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle that both switches a high-low switching mechanism that changes a rate of rotation input from an input shaft and outputs the resultant rotation to an output shaft, and switches a 4WD locking mechanism that locks (i.e., directly connects) the output shaft to an output member to a 4WD locked state, with a single electric motor, selectively switches a high-low sleeve provided in the high-low switching mechanism and a locking sleeve provided in the 4WD locking mechanism between an H4L position in which a high-speed gear is established in the high-low switching mechanism and the output shaft and the output member are locked together, and an L4L position in which a low-speed gear is established in the high-low switching mechanism and the output shaft and the output member are locked together.
2. Description of Related Art
A transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle that switches a high-low switching mechanism, switches a 4WD locking mechanism to a 4WD locked state, and adjusts transfer torque to auxiliary driving wheels with a clutch, all with a single electric motor, is well known. The transfer described in “ESM Electronic Service Manual 2012 QX”, (US), NISSAN NORTH AMERICA, INC., July 2011, p. DLN-13 to DLN-16 is one such transfer. In the transfer described in “ESM Electronic Service Manual 2012 QX”, (US), NISSAN NORTH AMERICA, INC., July 2011, p. DLN-13 to DLN-16, as conversion mechanisms that convert the rotation of the electric motor into linear motion, a drum cam is employed for the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism and the switching operation of the 4WD locking mechanism, and a lever and ball cam are employed to adjust the transfer torque of the clutch.